


Fun.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Come as Lube, Destiel - Freeform, Double Penetration, Hardcore, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Smutty, Threesome, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean want to show Castiel a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun.

“Cas, you got your ears on?” Dean spoke quietly to himself with Sam sitting next to him with an anxious look smeared across his face. “Some things have come up, and we can’t handle this alone, Cas.” He looked around, but saw nothing but the dark motel room and his brother next to him fidgeting with his hands.

“Cut it out, Sam. Since when are you nervous? You’re the one who suggested this.”

“I. I know.” Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He’d wanted this forever, and he’d finally convinced Dean that it was necessary. Sam jumped when he heard the flutter of wings cut through the silence.

“Hello Dean. Hello Sam.” The angel spoke boldly. “What do you need?”

Dean smirked at Sam and stood up. “We’ve been thinking. Ever since he … told you about… our past, you’ve been a little distant. Almost like you were jealous.”

“Dean. I’m n-not jealous.” Castiel looked away. “I just, didn’t think… i didn’t…” His words trailed off when Sam stood and walked towards him.

“Cas. Don’t be afraid.” Sam said quietly with a smile on his face. “I know that what Dean and I do is… not normal and I know that probably bothers you. But-”

“You’re right, Sam. It does bother me.”

“Why?” Dean asked and stepped closer. “Because I’ve never told you how I felt about you? Because I’ve been a dick for so long, that you think you’ve only ever done wrong? Well, listen to me, Cas. You’re beautiful, and I love you. Almost as much as I love Sam. I just don’t like, talking about it.”

“D-dean... “ Castiel was stunned. He wasn’t expecting this at all. “What is making you say this now? All of a sudden? Truth serum?”

“No.” Dean was now close to Cas, his eyes exploring the angel’s. He smiled. “I may have had a bit to drink, but that doesn’t matter. I’ve thought a lot about this, and Sam and I have come to the conclusion that I’ve been a douche and we need to make it up to you.”

“Dean, I-”

Castiel’s words were cut off when Dean’s lips touched his ever so gently. He opened his mouth to Dean and let their tongues embrace each other. Cas whimpered into Dean’s mouth when Sam walked up closer to them and started to pull off Cas’ trench coat and unbutton his shirt.

“D-Dean.” He moaned against the hunter’s lips.

“C’mere.” Sam growled and pulled Castiel’s head towards him, attacking his mouth with his own. Cas’ hips bucked slightly and the ferocity in Sam’s kiss. Dean pulled his own shirt off and slipped Cas’ down his arms, exposing his silky tanned skin.

Sam’s hands were working away at Cas’ pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He stepped back slightly, leaving Castiel’s lips to kiss down his neck, chest and belly. He knelt down in front of the angel and nibbled on his hip bones, causing Castiel to whimper loudly.

Dean was kissing Castiel’s shoulder, sucking and biting into his skin, leaving small red marks all over. He wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist and ground himself into his ass. Cas let out a whine and turned his head to the side, trying to face Dean. Their lips met and Cas cried out into Dean’s mouth when he felt his aching length being uncovered.

“Sam. Oh god.” He panted. Sam winked at Cas and flicked his tongue over the head of Cas’ length.

Dean knelt down behind Castiel and looked around his waist to Sam who was licking up Cas’ shaft. Their eyes met they leaned in for a kiss that seemed to spark the fire between them. Dean heard Cas whimper and smiled against Sam’s lips.

“De. Seems like he’s more of a bottom than you.” Sam chuckled. “Look at him.” They looked up to see Cas’ blown pupils and his teeth running across his bottom lip. “Look how bad he wants this.”

Dean kissed Cas’ hip then sunk his teeth into his asscheek. Cas cried out and bucked his hips.. “Hmm. He does.” Dean knelt directly behind Cas and kissed his lower back while Sam ran his tongue up his leaking shaft.

“Oh.” Cas moaned softly when Dean gently spread his cheeks to expose his soft pink rim. He perked his ass for Dean, arching his back and slightly leaning forward, holding onto Sam’s shoulder for support.

Dean’s tongue grazed over Castiel’s rim when Sam sucked in his head. Cas bucked his hips and forced his entire length down Sam’s throat. Luckily, Sam didn’t have a gag reflex, so it didn’t stop him. Dean flicked his tongue over Cas’ rim and spread him more. He pushed his tongue against Cas, and when he heard him whine, he pushed harder, breaching his entrance slightly.

Cas arched his back more, loving every bit of this moment. “Oh, fuck.” He groaned when he felt his cock bump the back of Sam’s throat, and then go further down. His breath was coming out in pants, his legs were shaking and his control was gone.

“Baby, you’re trembling.” Dean purred against Cas’ hole. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of slick on the table, squirting some on his finger. Cas gasped at the coldness against his rim, but moaned deeply when he felt Dean entering him slowly. He arched himself more to allow Dean to push in deeper.

“Dean!” Cas cried out when Dean’s finger crooked and found the mesh of nerves inside the angel. Cas’ hips bucked up, fucking Sam’s mouth and on Dean’s finger.

“Cas. God. Gunna make you feel good. Gunna fuck your tight ass.” Dean growled and entered another finger. “Gunna make you come so hard.” He pushed in another, then another. “Make you scream.”

Castiel moaned loudly and his body started to tremble.

“God, I’m close.” He whispered and Sam stopped, pulling Cas’ cock out of his mouth. Dean’s hand didn’t stop for another moment, but when he did he could hear Cas whimper.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Sam stood up and kissed along Castiel’s neck. “Just don’t want you coming yet.” Sam led Cas to the bed and sat him down while Dean stood up and slipped off his pants. Sam’s had come off sometime earlier, and both of them were rock hard. Their cocks curved up against their bellies, both leaking precome. A look of hunger washed over both of them when they looked at each other.

“Kiss.” Cas pleaded. “I want to see you kiss.”

Sam wasted no time and shoved into Dean hard, their lips smacking loudly, their tongues twirling in their mouths. Dean’s hips bucked when Sam pulled on his hair to force his head to the side. He bit down and heard Dean cry out.

“Fuck, Sammy.” He panted. They stepped away from each other and turned to face the angel who was sitting on the bed with his cock in hand.

Dean looked at Cas then back to Sam and raised an eyebrow and smiled. Sam smiled back and they both walked towards the bed. Dean crawled onto Cas’ lap and laid him down, planting kisses along his lips, cheek and neck. Dean rolled them over and ground his cock against Castiel’s.

“Wanna fuck you, Cas. Wanna make you feel so good.”

Castiel whimpered and kissed Dean.

“P-please.” He whined.

“Please, what?” Sam said from behind. “Use your words. Gotta tell us what you want.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder to Sam and saw him lazily stroking himself with one hand and holding a bottle of slick in the other. His breath hitched and he turned back to Dean.

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me.”

The bed shifted slightly with the weight of Sam behind them. Cas felt Sam’s hand on his rim, wet with slick, probing his finger in slightly. Dean moaned when Sam poured slick on his cock and stroked him roughly. Sam lined up Dean’s cock to Castiel’s rim and Dean rolled his hips up, pushing past the ring of muscle. Cas’ back arched and his nails dug into the hunter’s chest. Dean stopped for a moment, letting the angel relax slightly.

After a moment, Cas looked at Dean and nodded. He moaned when he felt Dean push all the way inside, flush against his ass.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean’s hands held onto Castiel’s hips, his thumbs bruising his hip bones when his own hips started to move. Cas was trembling already when Dean picked up the pace, soon slamming into the angel.

“Dean. He stretches around your cock so fucking perfect. This is by far the hottest thing i’ve ever seen.” Sam was jerking himself hard to the sight before him.

“Fffuuccckk! Dean!!” Castiel cried out. He wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and started to stroke himself, soon coming across Dean’s chest, but Dean’s pace didn’t falter. He slammed into the angel with brutal force making Cas scream.

“Cas. Shit, you feel so fucking good.” Dean came hard, groaning loudly. He stopped and pulled out of Cas, letting him lay on his side. He sat back and laughed to himself.

“Wha-? What’s so funny?” Castiel asked, almost scared to know the answer.

“Don’t get comfy. You’re not done yet.” Sam’s voice was a deep growl. “Dean was just a warm up. And uh, i hope he stretched you out good enough, because,” he smirked. “he may be very well endowed, but i’m even bigger.”

Cas whimpered.

“On your knees.” Sam demanded and Cas did as he was told. “Perk that ass in the air, yeah. Arch your back. Just like that.” He pushed a finger inside and some of Dean’s come leaked out.

“Fuck, De. He’s filled to the brim.”

Dean chuckled and moved himself so that he was sitting in front of Cas, who was holding himself up on his elbows, with his back arched for Sam. Dean watched the angel’s eyes go wide when he felt Sam against his swollen hole.

“Gunna use my come to fuck you with.” Dean ran his hands through Cas’ sweaty spiky hair. “Want to taste?” He asked, pushing his cock towards Castiel’s mouth.

“Please. God, yes please.” Cas begged and sucked in Dean’s head, rolling his tongue around and dipping it in his slit to drink up anything that was left over.

Sam grabbed Castiel’s hips and pushed his cock inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.

Cas moaned around Dean’s cock and wanted more, but was afraid he’d bite down. He pulled off and tried to kiss Dean. His arms weren’t working, and Sam’s brutal hips weren’t helping his case, so he gave up and fell slightly forward against Dean.

“Fuuuuck!” Cas whined.

“Sammy. Gunna make him come on your cock alone, jesus fuck.” Dean growled and ran his hands up and down Cas’ back.

“Fuck, Cas.” Sam growled. “So fucking tight. Fuck.” He looked over Cas to Dean and raised an eyebrow in question. Dean nodded slightly and moved slightly out of the way. Still inside, Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him up so that his back was against Sam’s chest. He manouvered them so that Sam was lying down and Cas was riding him, facing Dean. Sam’s long legs stretched out in front of them and Cas threw his head back and moaned.

“Fuck. You’re so deep, Sam. God.”

Dean squirted more slick on his length and moved up towards Sam, placing his legs over Sam’s and scooting closer to the moaning angel.

“D-Dean. What… what are you doing?”

“Shh.” He stroked Castiel’s cock as he got into position. Sam’s strong hands held Cas as Dean’s cock pushed in along side Sam’s.

“OOHHH!!!” Cas screamed. “OH FUCK!”

Dean rolled his hips up slowly stretching out the angel’s hole, using the extra slick and his own come as lube.

“So tight.” Dean hissed. He looked over to see Sam’s mouth hanging open, his eyelids heavy.

Once inside, their hips moved in unison and the noises that came out of Cas were almost too much. He whined and whimpered and screamed out the brother’s names.

“So full. Fuck! … SAM! … DEAAAANNN!!”

The lights flickered and Castiel’s eyes burned bright blue when the shadows of his opening wings shown on the wall. He screamed and came, shooting spurts across Dean’s chest and face.

“Fuck!!!!” Sam cried out as he emptied himself inside the angel soon followed by Dean who dug his nails into Cas’ sides as he came.

They slowly pulled themselves out of Cas and laid him down. Sam glanced over and saw their come slowly spilling out of his gaping hole.

“God damn it.” Sam growled and bit his lip.

“See.” Dean teased his brother. “Told you it’d be fun.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and immediately posted, so it's un-beta'd... Don't hate me for any typos or mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
